


vieni su (say you love me too)

by instillared



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instillared/pseuds/instillared
Summary: this is not a love story. but it's the beginning of one.





	1. (prologue)come along through the years with me

**Author's Note:**

> wow! this will be my first chaptered work here. please wish me luck, i'm not very good at these. 
> 
> side note: i need someone to help me beta for the future because currently i rely on grammarly and it can only do so much. please shoot me a message on social media (see notes at the end) and we'll talk.
> 
> rating will change later as i see fit??? for now it's just language.
> 
> i wrote this a fairly long time ago while in florence so a lot of it will be based on my own experiences but this was also 3 years ago so...i'm sure there are many things that are different.

This is not a love story.

Except how it kind of totally is.

Because Mingyu is in fucking Italy of all places for the beginning of his tenth month away from school in the States right before his final year come August and, he won’t remember this well, it’s not supposed to be a love story. He does remember, however, the severe stench of Peroni mixed with extremely dry (and extremely cheap) pinot grigio (because they’re college students, not trust fund babies) and cigarette smoke all rolled into one huge villa party outside of Florence ( _Firenze_ , he reminds himself, _you’ve been in Italy for almost a year now_ ). And he’s not the only Korean student in this program but he’s one of maybe three that he knows of, so he’s decidedly confused when a new face sidles up to him on the sofa and speaks Not English (he’s extremely tired of hearing Joshua speak too rapidly for his own comprehension skills while sober), and definitely Not Italian (he doesn’t know all that much Italian as it is but he’s absolutely positive this is Not It).

And suddenly he’s stuck hearing all about DJ Woozi, five feet tall, who dropped out of school and ran away from home and somehow ended up in Italy, of all places. And they’re talking about the moon.

This is not a love story, but it is the beginning of one.   

 

☾

 

“So like, this is. This is a really stupid question. Like. Fuckin’, beyond stupid or. Yeah. But.” But. Whoever this kid is, they’re slurring their words into a jumbled mess and Mingyu can’t help but bite his cheek to stop from laughing. “Like. The moon, yeah? It’s the same here that it is in Busan, yeah? And America and China and all that good bullshit. ‘s the same, right?”

And this time Mingyu really doesn’t even try to stop himself, just sort of bursts into a fit of laughter because who even is this kid? “Yeah, fuck. Yeah. Same moon. Just, like. It's night time here? And not, you know, in America. So they see it at different times I guess. But yeah, it’s the same moon.”

Mingyu stares at his new companion not so subtly for a beat or two too long, just to get a good look at his features. His face is round and full, eyes small and pointed towards the bottle of beer in his hand, and lips a nice shade of drunk-pink. His hair is a faded shade of pink, the faint traces of an undercut just below the longer strands. His clothes fit the weather more appropriately, loose tank with an equally loose jacket clinging to his shoulders, and board shorts.

Mingyu licks his lips, dry and stale, and takes a sip of his long-forgotten beer. “So why the moon?”

It seems to throw off his seatmate a little, but after what looks like an intense brain storming he speaks up, almost sober. “I love the moon. She’s beautiful. She controls a lot of how we feel, how we adapt. I think-” another pause, “about how much chaos the world would be in if not for the moon to balance it out.”

“Shit, man. That’s deep.” Because it is. Mingyu is in the communications program so he isn’t required to think about the moon.

He thinks back to almost an hour ago when this small man had all but cuddled up next to him on a dusty sofa sitting in an outdoor courtyard. This was the type of party Mingyu had become accustomed to beer and wine only, cheese plates and bowls of assorted nuts, a bright blue pool in the middle of the summer air, and two separate dance floors. The couches from the inside living area moved to the backyard overlooking the (still) breathtaking view of wine country and grassy knolls and cars littering the gravel drive.

When he first entered this abroad program, Mingyu knew no one other than the familiar faces he’d encountered in his previous classes. His schedule for both semesters has been light, a few language courses here and there and some literature recitations as well. None of it is related to his degree plan but he figures there’s zero harm in stepping outside the box once he’s gotten ahead. Hansol, a first year in the program, had come up to him initially, introducing himself and his boyfriend Seungkwan after noticing Mingyu hanging around the university residence halls. The few others fell into place briefly after; Soonyoung who rented a villa in the countryside with his traveling photographer boyfriend Wonwoo and Joshua who taught guitar at the college.

The party is at the aforementioned villa in the countryside and there are a lot of people. People Mingyu doesn’t know. There are string lights hanging above the patio and several floats shaped like various foods in the pool. It’s Wonwoo’s birthday, if he remembers correctly. They’ve only been friends since mid-December but they’ve grown closer in the past few months, Wonwoo even helping put together a surprise birthday party for Mingyu. He assumes most of the people around are Real Adults (patent pending) since they’re all dressed chic and holding glasses of wine all suave-like. At some point Mingyu finds himself falling onto the sofa with a bottle of beer and Joshua beside him, talking about his boyfriend back in Seoul. Most of the conversation is in English so Mingyu nods sheepishly, catching every other word. Joshua talks fairly quickly when he’s drunk, and even moreso when he talks about Jeonghan.

Minutes into the conversation Soonyoung comes over to drag Joshua to do shots in the house and Mingyu is alone.

And then the sofa dips briefly, a new figure taking up residence next to him. The person, man, boy, whatever, is delicately holding a (half empty) bottle of wine when he seats himself beside Mingyu. Muted kitschy pop songs reverberate in the walls of the villa as the sliding glass doors are opened and shut. Only a few people linger outside, touching elbows and looking at the stars.

Man-boy has gently set the bottle of wine on the glass table in front of their sofa and replaced it with a bottle of beer. He takes a long sip, Mingyu watching the way his throat swallows with ease before he turns to his own bottle.

The question comes out of nowhere. “So, like, this is a really stupid question.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a settling down period where they trade off washing up in the sink, fixing their hair so it doesn’t seem too obvious what was going on. Mingyu vows to never tell Wonwoo or Soonyoung what happened in the bathroom lest he be barred from ever attending another get together at their place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two days in a row??? a record. anyway school has been killing me.

“Fuck-” Mingyu’s back slams against the door of the bathroom when Jihoon forcefully pushes him thereafter locking the door. The bathroom is a small guest bathroom on the first floor of the villa and, in true Wonwoo fashion as Mingyu has learned, there are several candles lit on the sink counter for effective mood lighting. The small window above the toilet is open to allow a draft in the otherwise confined space and Mingyu doesn’t understand why he’s looking at the decorated style of the bathroom right now. Jihoon doesn’t either, muttering curses under his breath. “Too fucking tall,” is one of them, followed shortly by “get _down here_ ,” as he yanks on Mingyu’s collar. Their mouths crash together, Jihoon’s tongue tasting mostly of sweet wine as he licks his way into Mingyu’s. It’s not the classiest of make outs if Mingyu is being honest, but he’s getting a little hot and bothered by just how much shorter Jihoon is, by how much Jihoon has to work to get to him. Mingyu enjoys his height if just for moments like this.

Just a half an hour ago they were talking about the moon, about Jihoon’s not-so-secret part-time job as an up-and-coming producer slash DJ, about Jihoon dropping out of university and not telling his parents, about Jihoon mostly. Mingyu is fascinated by all of this brand new information because he doesn’t believe Jihoon fits the part at all. When it’s Mingyu’s turn to indulge, Jihoon just stares at him. _There’s a stark difference between the person who sat down on the couch an hour before and the person sitting here now_ , Mingyu had thought. He explains his plan for school, how he’s in Italy for some extracurricular classes mostly unrelated to his program. How he decided last minute to spend the entire year and a summer semester. How he knew only one person coming into the program, knows so many more now. How much he loves Italy and the culture and the people and the food and the history. Mingyu knows his eyes are sparkling if only just a little when he turns to look at Jihoon.

“I-” And Jihoon pauses, thinks for a minute or two before grabbing Mingyu’s hand, “Come with me.”

And right now. Right now Mingyu is in a bathroom with two (small) hands down his pants and his own gripping the back of Jihoon’s head somewhat harshly. There is no warning leading up to any of this, at least not that he’s aware of. He feels somewhat bad pulling at Jihoon’s hair but the other male doesn’t seem to mind with the way he groans at every tug. Mingyu rests (bangs) his head against the back of the bathroom door as he feels warmth envelope him, all hot and wet and overwhelming. He hasn’t gotten laid since- _since that-_ and he’s only slightly embarrassed he doesn’t last quite as long. Jihoon spits into the trash can beside them, crinkling his nose as he sits back on his haunches. Mingyu slides down the door to meet him, pulling Jihoon forward softly into another kiss and tasting hints of himself on Jihoon’s tongue. “I didn’t think storytelling could be considered foreplay,” he chuckles. This earns him a light slap on the shoulder.

Jihoon then crawls into his lap and settles there, legs semi-wrapped around Mingyu’s body as he leans his forehead to Mingyu’s shoulder, nosing at his neck. “You should have heard yourself talking. Do you realize how…” He lifts his head to look at Mingyu, the cusp of sobriety.

“How what?”

“How genuine. You sound so genuine.” It’s Jihoon’s eyes which sparkle now thanks to the open window above them, the moonlight streaming through. “You have no idea how many assholes I’ve met who come here from America and believe studying abroad is a right they're owed, not a privilege their parents pay for. They’re so high and mighty about it, too. Don’t give a shit about the culture wherever they go.” Mingyu can feel Jihoon’s lips brush against his neck every time he speaks, and it causes his heart to flip only a little. He’ll blame that on the alcohol.

He thinks the conversation has gotten a little too serious in a matter of moments and Mingyu has only known Jihoon for not that long so he struggles to find a decent enough response. He also realizes almost immediately he is the only one of the two who has managed to get off. Jihoon is inching closer, a slow grind in the silence. So instead of speaking, as one naturally does, Mingyu begins to mess with the strings of Jihoon’s shorts with one hand, reaching back behind Jihoon to help lift him up with the other so he can slide the shorts down over his hips. Jihoon is breathing roughly against his neck when Mingyu manages to get a hand on him over his briefs.

There’s a settling down period where they trade off washing up in the sink, fixing their hair so it doesn’t seem too obvious what was going on. Mingyu vows to _never_ tell Wonwoo or Soonyoung what happened in the bathroom lest he be barred from ever attending another get together at their place.

Jihoon is a few paces ahead of him as they make their way back to the courtyard, completely emptied. The air is brisk and cold and the pool is serene. There are bottles littered through the yard, Mingyu kicking at them when they're in his way. He follows Jihoon across the illuminated patio, crossing over the lawn until they reach a downwards slope overlooking vineyards. The moon isn't quite full but he can see far enough. He can see Jihoon looking out and from here he looks smaller.

When Jihoon looks up at the sky in the stillness of the summer night, Mingyu stops just short of him and frowns, brain to mouth filter shorting out momentarily. “What was that, exactly?” While he has zero qualms about being a drunk bathroom fling, he can't help but ask. 

There’s a short pause before Jihoon turns to face him, silver moonbeams outlining his disheveled hair. “I like you,” he says simple enough. “And I-” He’s interrupted by the chime of his cell phone and Mingyu is left somewhat dazed. “And I’ve been sexiled by my fucking roommates. Fantastic.”

In a different setting, Mingyu thinks he’d make a rational decision. He would ask for Jihoon's phone number, promise to see him again knowing they run in the same circles more or less, and he would leave the party. He would walk far enough to catch a taxi and he would go back to his residence hall. He would wash his face again, maybe take a shower, and fall asleep. And then he would wake up and go for coffee and work on some homework and focus on anything else. Mingyu would move on for another month and a half in Italy and then he would go back to America and he would get his degree and that would be that. No need to make anything complicated.

He always makes things complicated.

And, really, all of the above is what he _should_ do.

Instead, he decides to throw caution to the wind because he has about a month and a half left in Italy _Jihoon_ _likes him_ and making out with Jihoon is nice, to say the least. “Do you want to, uh. Stay with me? Just, like, tonight. I don’t have a roommate. I have a private dorm room.”

Jihoon crinkles his nose again and Mingyu files that away in a folder titled **Things I find interesting about Lee Jihoon**. “Sure.” It's simple enough. Mingyu finds he likes simple when it looks like Jihoon. 

And. Well. That settles that, Mingyu supposes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said i'd make this chapter longer but that does not to appear to be the case. NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @instillared or tumblr instillared.tumblr.com and send me prompts.
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are much appreciated. thank you.


End file.
